Alcatraz
by mcr77
Summary: CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTÍN KHR "El alcatraz no es una flor, es el nombre de la persona que amas y cuando se lo regalas significa que 'estás preso de su amor'…" Secuela de Un Ramo de Tulipanes. Lleva una Escena Extra
1. Alcatraz

**Alcatraz**

* * *

**CONCURSO 14 de Febrero KHR**

_"El alcatraz no es una flor, es el nombre de la persona que amas y cuando se lo regalas significa que 'estás preso de su amor'…"_

Pareja: TsunaxChrome/Nagi (2796)

Advertencia: Ciertas escenas subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción. La autora no se hace responsable si el contenido es demasiado dulce para el lector y si éste sufre un coma diabético. (XD)

* * *

**Alcatraz**

La misión en el continente americano había terminado por fin, los resultados se podían considerar excelentes para la primera incursión de la familia Vongola en el Nuevo Continente desde la llegada del décimo al poder. Razón por la cual el joven jefe de la mafia había decidido tomarse un par de días de descanso, y en esta ocasión solo le acompañaba su fiel mano derecha Gokudera Hayato, su hermana el escorpión venenoso Bianchi y su guardiana de la niebla Chrome.

Se encontraban en una playa del pacífico, el fin del mundo más específicamente, él lugar más lejano y al mismo tiempo cercano a su país de origen, mar y desierto se combinaba en una postal paradisiaca que el joven Vongola y sus acompañantes jamás hubieren contemplado antes, pero no era solo la belleza sino lo que acontecería en ese lugar lo que recordarían toda su vida.

Los cuatro integrantes de la mafia se encontraban sentados disfrutando de una buena comida, después de la reunión con algunos capos del continente.

-con su permiso iré a felicitar personalmente al chef -se disculpó Bianchi levantándose de la mesa

Pasaron tan solo un par de segundos para que los tres restantes comensales se dieran cuenta de lo que la mujer había dicho y el peliplata se apresuró a seguir a su hermana mayor, no sin antes disculparse

-Judaime, Chrome con su permiso, debo evitar que mi hermana arruine estos delicados manjares -

La joven pareja solo miró como los consanguíneos desaparecían del restaurante, para luego contemplarse, no era un secreto para el par que había partido que el jefe y su guardiana mantenían un noviazgo desde principios del verano.

-creo que en todos estos años Bianchi no ha cambiado -dijo Tsuna negando con la cabeza

-así parece -aseguró la pelivioleta

-solo espero que no causen muchos desmanes -suspiró resignado el castaño pues si fuere de esa manera se agregaría más papeleo y cuentas a su trabajo pendiente en Italia

Entre tanto Nagi solo dejó escapar una suave risilla de sus labios

-en fin, es hora del postre ¿no crees mi querida Nagi? -dijo el ojicastaño mientras el mesero se acercaba para recoger los platos

La ojivioleta asintió tímidamente

-¿se le ofrece algo más? -interrogó el hombre

-sí, deseamos ordenar el postre, mi querida Nagi ¿Qué se te antoja? -dijo el castaño

-yo quisiera una rebanada de pastel de chocolate -pidió la guardiana de la niebla

-pastel de chocolate para la señorita y ¿para usted señor? -interrogó el mesero mientras tomaba nota

-un cappuccino está bien -pidió el ojicastaño

-pero Tsuna-kun tu adoras el pastel de fresa -intervino la pelivioleta

-con el café bastará -sonrió el jefe de la mafia

-señor sería tan amable de traernos 2 cucharas para el pastel de chocolate -indicó Chrome al camarero

-en seguida señorita -respondió el mesero

-no hacía falta que pidieras otra cuchara -

-¡oh vamos Tsuna-kun!, yo sé que te gustan los postres, ¿por qué no pediste uno? -interrogó

-Reborn me puso a dieta -soltó Tsunayoshi un poco avergonzado, esa era tan solo la mitad de su razón

La joven guardiana no pudo evitar reír un poco, incluso ella sabía que su adorado novio aún no podía evitar seguir los consejos de su tutor espartano. Los ojos castaños la contemplaron acusadores, a lo que la chica no pudo más que esbozar una dulce sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el camarero arribó con una taza de cappuccino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una cereza encima.

-con su permiso -dijo antes de dejarlos solos

Tsuna dio un sorbo a su café algo nervioso y contempló expectante a su novia

-Hey Nagi-chan, ¿por qué no empiezas por la cereza? -le dijo al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña fruta del rabo y se la ofrecía

La joven ojivioleta no pudo evitar sonreír y abrió su boca esperando que Tsunayoshi le alimentara con la cereza, mientras tanto el Vongola sintió su cuerpo tensarse aún más cuando miraba los delicados y rosados labios de Chrome entreabiertos. Sin embargo la postal duró solo un par de segundos cuando en el rostro de la guardiana se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa y un enorme sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas

-Tsunayoshi-kun -susurró casi sin aliento

-Nagi-chan -dijo él levantándose de la mesa aún con la cereza en la mano para luego arrodillarse frente a su novia

Entretanto Chrome solo podía escuchar el agitado palpitar de su corazón y todo su alrededor se había desvanecido, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y es que coronando la cereza que Tsunayoshi le había ofrecido se encontraba un pequeño objeto que implicaba algo increíble.

-Nagi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -le pidió Tsunayoshi sacando un anillo de la frutita

-sí -respondió Nagi con un hilo de voz extendiendo su mano izquierda la cual se podía ver que temblaba como una hoja de papel

Fue entonces cuando Tsuna colocó el pequeño anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la pelivioleta, quien había perdido por completo el aliento y su blanquecino rostro estaba cubierto en un hermoso color rojo

-Tsuna-kun -susurró casi sin voz la guardiana mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en su único orbe

-Nagi-chan -le respondió y llevó a su inocente cómplice, la cereza, hasta su boca para luego depositarla en los labios de su amada y besarla de una forma invasiva

Entre tanto Chrome sentía un repentino sabor dulce mientras besaba a su prometido, era el sabor de la cereza

Mientras en las cercanías…

-parece que fue todo un éxito -celebró Bianchi

-jamás pensé que el décimo fuera tan apasionado -dijo Hayato al ver la forma en que su jefe besaba a la guardiana

0*0*0*0*0

La tarde caía a sus espaldas, la brisa marina era casi imperceptible, pero juguetona con sus cabellos.

El castaño dio un suspiro mientras caminaba acompañado por Bianchi para llegar frente al juez que oficiaría esa sagrada ceremonia

-todo estará bien -le dijo la hermana mayor de Hayato tratando de infundirle confianza

Para qué negar que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no solo por la ceremonia, sino porque simplemente habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se le había propuesto a Nagi y en esos momentos se encontraba esperando a su novia. Entre tanto el escorpión venenoso se sentaba en el piano de cola, que por su petición se encontraba ahí en la playa.

Los minutos parecían una eternidad para el décimo Vongola, cuando por fin escuchó las primeras notas del piano que anunciaban a su futura esposa, pero no era la marcha nupcial, esta melodía era diferente, una más dulce, suave y significativa para ellos, lentamente volteó su rostro y la encontró llegando al pasillo prendada del brazo de su fiel guardián de la tormenta, Hayato, que representaba entonces la figura paterna de la cual ella carecía.

Su cabello violeta estaba peinado con una línea del lado izquierdo que dejaba caer un flequillo justo sobre su párpado derecho, un par de trenzas adornaban su cabeza cual si fueren una corona que sostenían la pequeña tiara de alcatraces naturales que estaba unida al velo que cubría su rostro; portaba un vestido corte imperio de lino y encaje que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba ver parte de su nívea piel, con un listón de color índigo que se ajustaba exactamente debajo de su pecho. Tsuna no pudo evitar desear el momento en que desataría ese listón y podría saborear finalmente la lechosa y dulce piel de la joven que se acercaba a él. Sin embargo tuvo que reprimir su apetito ante la figura roba aliento de Nagi.

Nagi apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su compañero guardián, quien le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-calma, no tienes de qué preocuparte -le susurró el peliplata

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento, y es que la joven no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder; hacía un par de horas que el décimo Vongola le había propuesto matrimonio; luego la había dejado en compañía de Bianchi para comprar todo su vestimenta de novia, porque Tsuna le había informado que esa misma tarde se casarían. Era una fortuna que el escorpión venenoso fuera para ella como una hermana mayor y le había ayudado no solo a elegir el vestido, sino todos los accesorios, salvo el ramo, que según la hermana del guardián de la tormenta lo había elegido el mismísimo jefe de la mafia, _Alcatraces frescos_.

Entre tanto Tsunayoshi y su mano derecha se habían dedicado a ultimar detalles para la apresurada ceremonia y también adquirir sus propios atuendos.

Lo miró ahí frente al juez, con su cabello castaño rebelde como siempre, usando una camisa de lino blanca con un par de botones desabrochados que dejaban ver parte de su blanquecina piel, un pantalón de color arena de vestir y con esa sonrisa que siempre le robaba el aliento. Repentinamente sintió un brillo en los ojos castaños de su futuro esposo, era como sus orbes se volvieran doradas como cuando usaba estaba en su modo híper, que la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

-judaime -dijo el peliplata entregándole a la novia

-gracias Hayato -respondió el castaño tomando de la mano a Nagi, para luego quitarle el velo del rostro

Durante unos instantes los novios se contemplaron el uno al otro y sintieron que todo lo demás se desvanecía a su alrededor, que solo importaban ellos, ¿por qué hacer una ceremonia así de improvisada y privada?, ¿por qué conservar en secreto su amor? ¿por qué no hacer participes a los demás integrantes de la Famiglia de su relación? Algo en la híper intuición de Tsuna le gritaba que no lo hiciere y es que en los meses anteriores los ataques contra él se habían hecho más frecuentes, pero no sólo abarcaban su persona, sino ahora a cualquiera de sus más cercanos colaboradores, especialmente porque los Vongola estaban incursionando en el nuevo continente. Y la mera idea de que alguno de sus enemigos lastimara a su amada Nagi-chan le aterraba, además de que al ser una de sus guardianes la exponía a un doble peligro.

Llegaron al momento de decir sus votos

-si acepto -dijo el jefe de la mafia con esa voz fuerte y profunda dedicándole una sonrisa a la ojivioleta

-acepto -dijo ella con voz suave y dulce antes de esbozar una sonrisa preciosa

Finalmente la noche llegó para los recién casados quienes disfrutaron una cena en compañía de sus amigos

-felicidades Chrome, Tsuna -dijo Bianchi abrazándolos

-_Cogratulazione Decimo Signora_ -les felicitó Hayato haciendo una reverencia

Fue entonces que Hayato tocó una pieza en el piano para que el flamante matrimonio tuvieran su primer baile juntos con la luna como reflector y con las olas del mar como su audiencia que aplaudía por su felicidad.

Al finalizar la pieza Tsuna cargó entre sus brazos a su ahora esposa y le dio un par de vueltas antes de besarla con un apetito insaciable. Entre tanto Bianchi y Hayato se retiraban al contemplar la acalorada escena.

0*0*0*0*0

Con la pelivioleta en brazos el joven décimo Vongola entró finalmente a su habitación; con suma delicadeza la depositó sobre la enorme cama.

-Tsuna-kun -susurró nerviosa Nagi antes de ser acallada por un beso apasionado

Con suma cautela Tsunayoshi desataba el listón índigo del vestido de su amada, para luego llevar sus manos hasta su cuello y subir hasta su rostro acariciando su suave piel con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Nagi-chan -murmuró casi sin aliento el Sawada mientras sus ojos entreabiertos apreciaban el rostro angelical que se encontraba completamente sonrojado frente a él

Con una habilidad inigualable Tsuna se deshizo por completo de los accesorios que cubrían la cabeza de su novia para luego comenzar a quitarle el vestido.

-espera Tsuna -dijo con voz temblorosa Nagi mientras ella acariciaba el cuello de su adorado con astucia la pelivioleta terminó de desabotonar la camisa de su pareja develando ese bien formado abdomen de piel blanquecina y con las puntas de sus dedos dibujó cada músculo marcado

Sin embargo Tsuna no se quedó atrás y comenzó a bajar el vestido de sus hombros besando de inmediato cada pedacito de piel que exponía. Nagi entre tanto no podía evitar gemir ante la dulce caricia que le proporcionaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes quedaron finalmente desnudos, Tsuna se detuvo un momento para contemplar el cuerpo puro de Nagi, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que una pequeña capa de niebla cubría esos partes que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Nagi-chan -se quejó con voz profunda

-Tsunayoshi-kun -respondió con una sonrisa inocente mientras uno de sus dedos pasaba justo por la mitad de sus senos

-no me provoques de esa manera -le susurró con una voz profunda entrando en su modo híper de esa forma las ilusiones ya no tenían efecto en él

Fue entonces cuando sus manos acariciaron por primera vez esos montes blanquecinos con una pequeña corona rosada, que sus yemas gustaban de torturar

-aahh, Tsuna… Tsunayoshi-kun -gimió Nagi

Tal como lo había hecho con la cereza esa misma tarde comenzó a saborear una rosada punta, luego la otra, para después descender por su abdomen en un delicado y húmedo camino. Sin dejar desatendidos sus níveos y suaves montes.

-¡Tsunayoshi! -gritó la joven guardiana al sentir como sus labios recorrían su monte venus

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el décimo separó sus muslos para encontrarse con ese pequeño rinconcito que tanto había deseado, primero fueron las yemas de sus dedos las que sintieron la delicada piel, al escuchar los ligeros gemidos de su pareja y usando un poco de su híper intuición, el Vongola masajeaba ciertos puntos durante un tiempo.

Nagi por su parte solo podía arquear su espalda ante las nuevas sensaciones, poco a poco su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, mientras su vientre se contraía y relajaba involuntariamente. Pero no fue hasta que sintió como Tsuna la besaba justo en ese lugar que la pelivioleta perdió por completo el aliento.

Nagi agradecía al cielo que se encontraban en una suite apartada del resto del hotel, porque en ese momento solo podía escucharse de sus labios el nombre de Tsunayoshi, como si ya para ella no existiere ningún otra palabra en su vocabulario.

Entre tanto el Vongola sonreía orgulloso de su habilidad que continuó hasta dejar sin aliento a la guardiana de la niebla, se levantó sobre ella y la contempló durante un par de segundos como esa blanquecina piel ahora se encontraba espolvoreada de rojo.

-Tsuna-kun -le dijo con un hilo de voz al tiempo que sentía como ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas

-Nagi-chan -respondió apretando los dientes y es que la cercanía le hacía perder el control

-adelante Tsuna -justo en ese momento la última pizca de prudencia despareció de su mente

La ojivioleta sintió entonces como un calor y un repentino dolor invadían su cuerpo, era una sensación completamente nueva.

-perdóname Nagi-chan -le susurró Tsuna al oído antes de besarla con suavidad

Una a una las estocadas borraban ese dolor que en un principio había sentido, convirtiéndose en una sensación de dulce placer.

La noche comenzó entonces a prolongarse en una fiesta de caricias y pasiones para Tsuna y Nagi, que terminó solo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente satisfechos de la sensación que uno al otro se proporcionaban.

0*0*0*0*0

La luz sol se colaba desde el balcón hasta la cama despertando a los recién casados. Abrió sus ojos chocolate y contempló a su compañera aún descansando, sin mayor miramiento se dispuso a besar con suavidad sus mejillas, aún si hacía tan solo un par de horas que la había recorrido por completo no se cansaba de su dulce y suave piel. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven mujer despertó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Permanecieron entonces en la cama por un rato más tan solo contemplándose.

-quién diría que ayer aún me encontraba soltero y ahora esta mañana desperté con una bellísima compañera en mi cama -

Nagi entre tanto solo dejó escapar una risilla de sus labios

-Dime Tsuna ¿por qué elegiste alcatraces para mi ramo? ¿No debería de haberlo elegido yo? -interrogó la guardiana

-es cierto, pero no pude evitar elegirlos por su significado -le respondió el castaño tranquilamente

-esos no estaban en el libro que me regalaste -dijo Nagi recordando el libro de las flores que le había regalado

-es cierto y eso es porque el _alcatraz_ no es una flor, es el nombre de la persona que amas y cuando se lo regalas significa que "_estás preso de su amor_" -contestó Tsunayoshi besando nuevamente a Nagi

La pelivioleta correspondió entonces la caricia y cuando se separaron, Tsuna notó que en su único orbe había unas cuantas lágrimas.

-_grazie_ Tsuna -le dijo ella

-Nagi, te amo -dijo Tsuna

-yo también te amo Tsunayoshi -respondió la ojivioleta

El décimo Vongola, pensó entonces que al regresar a Italia informaría a la Famiglia de su matrimonio y ahora organizarían una enorme fiesta, claro si es que sobrevivía a la batalla donde tendría que enfrentar a un par de guardianes muy celosos y enojados, Mukuro y Hibari. Eso sin contar con la venganza de Reborn al no haber sido informado de tal asunto.

Este solo era el comienzo de su nueva vida al lado de su compañera Nagi pensaba Tsunayoshi Sawada...

* * *

Un pequeño bonus para acompañar el fic:

**Tsuna: **_preso abrazando tus caderas condenado a lo que quieras..._.

**Nagi:**_ presa de la cárcel de tus besos y de tu forma de hacer eso..._

¿Y qué les pareció este fic? xD ahora si tuve mayor intención de que fuera dulce, pero pues yo digo que es más romántico, no lo sé.

Si según están OOC pues la vdd xD, en mi punto de vista no se me hacen tan OOC. Pero el fandom nos lo permite jaja xP

Si ya notaron es la secuela de "Un Ramo de Tulipanes" y sí, post-concurso llevará una escena extra cof cof…

Los versos son de la canción de José José titulada Preso, estaba super impaciente por publicar esto ajajaj xD, y para los curiosos pasen x mi perfil, tal vez encuentren algo interesante

MCR77 off

PD. No confíen en mi italiano xD, yo solo uso el traductor de google y pues a veces no tiene sentido

PD2. Hayato fue quien preparó lo de pastel en la cereza, porque si hubiera sido Bianchi xD se convertía en veneno…

PD3. Yo digo que Hayato ya dejó de tenerle miedo a su hermana, pero solo para asegurarnos Bianchi usaba unos lentes amarillos tipo John Lennon


	2. Escena Extra

**Escena Extra**

Después de que el **CONCURSO de San Valentín **ha entregado sus resultados y que solo obtuve una mención honorifica XD, aunque admito que fue más una excusa para mi historia ;P

Les dejo una escena más para dejarlos picados y xD ponerme a trabajar en el desenlace de esta historia, como nota no debe leerse con galletas de animalitos ni tostadas milpareal…

* * *

**Escena Extra**

Un par de días después…

El décimo Vongola se estiraba después del viaje trasatlántico en el jet privado, suspiraba resignado al recordar todo ese papeleo que le esperaba en su oficina. A su lado iba su querida guardiana de la niebla, su flamante esposa, ya podía sentir la mirada asesina de Reborn, pero esta noche organizaría una cena para dar la noticia.

-Nagi, prepárate porque esta noche haremos una fiesta -le sonrió a la pelivioleta -Hayato te encargo todos los detalles, Bianchi tu… -

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus órdenes su híper intuición lo hizo dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Judaime! -exclamó Gokudera

Frente a él y con su flama encendida, se encontraba su padre, Iemitsu Sawada, sus ojos brillaban iracundos, sin perder el tiempo el hombre tomó de la camisa a su hijo

-¡Tsunayoshi! -le gritó colérico

-¿Oto-san? -

-¿qué clase de jefe eres dejando a tu Famiglia abandonada?, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido por tu descuido? -le reclamaba sacudiéndolo

La confusión invadió a todos los presentes, Iemitsu no era un hombre que perdiera la cabeza fácilmente, pero por su apariencia desaliñada algo grave había sucedido. Tsunayoshi sintió entonces algo en su pecho, era su híper intuición, lo que presentía le daba escalofríos, debía estar equivocado, debía estar mal…

-¿Qué sucedió? -interrogó con voz temblorosa el jefe de la mafia

-Nana sufrió un atentado -informó un muchacho de 14 años usando un traje y fedora de color negro…

* * *

Y esto es solo el comienzo (?). Bueno que les puedo decir, q ando ya trabajando en la conclusión de este proyecto.

Es lo más ambicioso que he pensado escribir de KHR y después de este proyecto planeo retirarme, así que espero quede bastante bien.

No sé si me extrañaran xD pero pues snif yo a ustedes si…

Pero no me despido aún solo digo hasta luego…

**Rojo, Violeta y Anaranjado**

**(Rosso, Viola****, Arancione)**

Nos leeremos pronto Saludos!

MCR77 off

PD. Esta parte fue la única dulce que habrá de ahora en adelante en la historia...

PD2. Hoy m aplicaron Didn't Read jajajja xD cof cof prometo dejar de comer tanto dulce, me acelera y no leo bien


End file.
